


Midnight Kisses

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: He smiles when he feels Phineas press their foreheads tenderly together. “I love you,” Phineas breathes, so desperate it sounds like a plea.





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crown-of-the-circus-king (gay_jeans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_jeans/gifts).



> **unedited**  
> 
> 
> A very quick bit of slapdash fluff written for [@Crown-of-the-circus-king](https://crown-of-the-circus-king.tumblr.com/post/170515440300/midnight-kisses). Hope this brightens your day a little! 

Phillip is asleep.

He _ is _ asleep.

Or at least he damn well should be.

He can still feel the heavy weight of slumber pillowing his mind and softening his senses, but the tendrils of consciousness are merciless, writhing and dragging Phillip unwillingly back. He tries to curl deeper into the warmth he’s cocooned in, but still the comfort of sleep slips away.

He hums drowsily, forehead creasing when he feels the soft pressure against his face; a fluttering touch to his forehead, his nose, his lips, and then back again.

“Phineas?” he manages to mumble into the quiet of the bedroom, his eyes still too heavy to open. He’s then aware of the hand on his jaw, a feather-light touch skimming his cheek with a reverent delicacy.

“I woke you, I’m sorry.” He’s so close Phillip can feel the heat of the man’s breath on his lips, and feel the deep tones of his hushed voice in his very core.

There’s a particular note underlying the words that force Phillip’s eyes open. He can’t see much, but he can make out Phineas’ outline and the faintest details of his face as his half-lidded eyes adjust to the dark.

“What’s wrong?” he whispers into the space between them, lifting his hand to cup Phineas’ own, the one still cradling his cheek.

He smiles when he feels Phineas press their foreheads tenderly together. “I love you,” Phineas breathes, so desperate it sounds like a plea.

“Phineas…”

He draws the older man in to him, closer still, slipping his leg between Phineas’ own until they slot together like a puzzle piece.

“I’m still here, I promise. I’m not going anywhere,” Phillip assures him, his voice still thick with sleep. “I love you.”

The silence blankets them, but does so in a way so soothing and tranquil that Phillip would never be able to articulate the sense of euphoria he feels.

He’s lulled back to sleep by Phineas’ gentle kisses, the feather-light touches still as reverent as before, but comforted in the knowledge they would fall asleep entwined. Together.


End file.
